felkyocreatureslibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Silcryes
Pronunciation: Sil-craye-s Stage 0 The Silcrye is a living wonder discovered in a far off dimension only accessible by portal travel. The world it lives in is amazing as it is entirely made of rock and crystal, yet it imitates our soft world perfectly. When exposed to various types of light and temperature the crystal structure of the egg seems to shift to fit the environment around it. Once the egg is disturbed or hatched the crystalline dna no longer changes leaving the creature stuck in whatever form the egg was last in. This is an amazing survival technique which shows the gemstones worlds radical weather and tough existence rates. This creates a wide range of appearances for this species, though all are very similar. There is currently twelve known breeds, from the one at the top of the picture below going clockwise; sunset, meteor storm, mist, sunlight, heatwave, storm, wind, snow, flood, night, rainbow, and rain. The type of Silcrye that appears obviously depends on the time of day, for example mist ones only appear in the evenings or mornings when then sun us setting or rising. This makes them rarer than ones like the day Silcrye that appears all day, or the rain Silcrye that can appear at any time of day or night. Stage 1 Once the eggs protective shell cracks and sheds to reveal a bizarre little creature the Silcrye starts learning about its environment quickly imprinting everything around it. They learn fast and are very playful at this stage, though it doesn’t last long until they grow into their adult form. To grow they need to absorb a good amount of silicon rich crystals which are abundant in their home world. These odd beings do not appear to have mouths, they absorb the crystals through their skin. So owners of these pets who take them out of their home world often use a crushed crystal paste smeared on their skin to feed them. Stage 2 These unique creatures work like a cold blooded animal, unable to make their own heat and relying on external heat sources. However they lack any body fluid instead using a crystalline osmosis or slow absorption of minerals from the surrounding stony plants. The structure of crystals and rocks in their fascinating homeland are much more variable, adaptable, and flexible than the tough brittle stone that we are used to. The structure of their bodies is made from silicon instead of the usual carbon based life forms we are used to, which makes them very alien pets. This does not mean they act alien though, in fact they act like gentle and sedate small dogs most of the time if not angered or excited. This could be due to the similarities in their world such as basic social structures and a hierarchy of prey and predators and a need to adapt and learn. This also makes them highly intelligent, though most can not talk they pick up on our language very quickly. A few rare ones have been known to mimic human speech patterns much like a parrot, though any sound they make is a little rough and eerily whistle-like due to their throats being made from stone instead of flesh. They naturally make an array of high and low whistle sounds as they are able to move the soft stone fingers that lines their throats and squeeze air through to create the sound. Sometimes when trained or when very happy they can sound like an air based music box, or a small organ. It is easy to tell when they are angry as they arch up to show off fiercely flapping wings while their colours darken slightly and they make a discordant, sharp and disturbing noise with their throats. Other than this their colours do not consciously change, though obviously since they are crystalline they give a soft opalescent gleam on their skin in bright sunlight. Stage 3 Being ‘cold blooded’ you would think they basked in the sunlight like lizards, but the optimum temperature for them differs with the individual type. For example the flood ones crystal absorption rates are increased in wet and cool weather making these ones grow up bigger and healthier in those conditions than any other. However the heat wave one will stay small and very inactive in those conditions, these ones instead show an immense durability for heat preferring deserts or volcano environments where their crystalline systems thrive. This makes each breed unique to one another in the varied species. The main difference in the breeds besides colouring is obviously the wings or back decoration. These often ornate appendages seem to be based mostly around transportation. For example the watery ones grow more fin like while land breeds have more flight based wings. They are very specialized to their environment like the snow one which has small tough wings for short bursts of flight in snowstorms, and are also used to help it burrow under snowdrifts. http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/silcryeparch.png Location Crystal World Other info Category:Creatures Category:Crystal world Category:Crystalline